Waking up in Vegas
by LoneWolfAnimeGirl
Summary: Sasori woke up alone in a hotel room, unable to remember a thing. All he know is that he is married to a complete stranger. Now he has to try to find out who exactly that is. AU Warning: Yaoi Please R&R i have recently run out of ideas for this so if you want to add anything please let me know :)


Waking up in Vegas

The sun streamed in to the open curtain shining cruelly on the sleeping red head. He could not remember much from what happened last night. It was all a blur. All he remembered was starting the evening with his coup of friends; Itachi ordered a couple of drinks that kept coming, a hot blond, and the rest was a blur.

He sat up and took a look around at were he was. It was obviously a hotel room. He was naked and alone.

*Sasori*

'Crap, what happened last night?' he thought as he got up. Taking a look around, there was no one there. Turning on the water in the shower, he let the water relax him as he tried to remember the events of last night again. Nothing came to mind.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Slipping his pants on, he searched for his shirt. As he bent to pick it up, he noticed there was a flash of metal on his left hand. 'Shit' he thought 'Please don't let that be what I think it is' he groaned to himself. It was. On his left ring finger was a band. A nice, shiny, brand new wedding band, obviously bought the night before. Now he definitely wanted to know what he had done last night.

Then a second thought occurred to him. Where was his so called "wife"? He was snapped out of his train of thought when his cell rang. Picking it up, he realized it as not his phone at all, but rather and most likely the other person's phone. The caller ID said Hidan. Deciding against better judgment, he answered the phone only to be met with a stream of cursing. "OI! Blonde! Where the fuck are you! Your gona be in a boatload of shit if you don't get your fucking ass back to the studio! Fuck, Kakuzu's gona have a fit!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Ok, first off, I'm not 'Blondie', secondly, that's such a nice way to great you friend." Sasori stated sarcastically.

There was a long pause on the other line before Hidan exploded. "HOLY FUCKING HELL! Who the hell are you! Your not blondie! How did you get blondie's phone!"

Sasori raised his eyebrow. 'Great' he thought, 'I don't know were my phone is and I still don't know who I'm married to.' Through this whole event, Hidan was still ranting. Eventually Sasori just hung up, pissed beyond thought that his phone was missing and he had gotten no help. After a glance at the phone one last time, he noticed it had almost no battery left. 'Great, even of the owner calls, I won't be able to answer.' he sighed.

As he left he room with his things, he then again remembered that he had woken up alone. The person he was so called "married to" didn't even have the courtesy to wake him up, tell him what was going on, that they were leaving, or even leave a note saying were they might be headed. He was at a complete loss.

*Deidara*

Just as the line went dead that Hidan was yelling in to, Deidara walked in the door. Hidan smirked. "Had a long night?" he asked in a quite innocent tone. Deidara just looked at him puzzled for a moment. Then he remembered that Hidan had been with him and their friends and they all had been out drinking in the city last night. He groaned nodded. By the dazed and distanced look on his face and the sunglasses covering his eyes, Hidan could tell he still had a horrible hang over.

He smirked. This would be so much fun. For the next better part of an hour, he purposefully caused Deidara as much pain as he could, trying to make his day a horrible experience. Eventually he got bored and decided to start some chaos. "Hey, can I borrow your phone for a second?" Hidan asked. "Why?" Deidara asked suspiciously. "I lost mine and need it for a sec." Hidan replied irritated. After a moments thought, Deidara decided to give it to him simply because He was busy working and didn't have time to argue with him.

As he reached in his pocked thought, he frowned. He pulled out a different phone. 'This isn't mine' he thought. 'Where did it come from?' After a few minutes of staring at it, Deidara looked up at Hidan and stated the obvious. "This isn't mine."

'No shit Sherlock' thought Hidan. Faking a confused and curious expression, he simple staited "Well then who's is it?"

"I don't know" Deidara replied.

"Well, can you think of the last place you might have had it?" Hidan replied, hoping the question would jog the blonde's memory.

"Well" he paused, " I remember having it last night at one of the bars that we all went to". He stated in a distant voice.

"Well that sure narrows it down" Hidan stated sarcastically. "We went to at least twelve different bars last night. Can you try to remember which one it was?"

After thinking for a short amount of time, the blond shook his head.

"Nope, all I remember was that at some point, I saw a really sexy looking red head."

After a few seconds of thought, Hidan responded. "Oh yeah! I remember that!" Well, he did, vaguely. They were at the Akatsuki bar with their friends when Deidara had spotted a short, young, red head in the corner with a group of others. They had all looked pretty wasted by the time the blond had decided to go talk to him.

"Well, maybe that's who has your phone" he stated sarcastically.

"I doubt it, I don't remember seeing him after I talked to him." stated the blond.

"Well, have you thought of calling your phone? Maybe if you call, the person that has it will answer and you can try to get it back."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

He picked up the office phone and dialed his. After it rang several times, it went to his voice mail. 'Looks like I'll have to try again when I get home.' he sighed and continued on with his work.


End file.
